ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Death Valley
|coordinates_ref= |location = California |elevation = | elevation_m = -86 | elevation_ft = -282 |elevation_ref = |direction = |length = |width = |area = |age = |boundaries = |topo = |towns = |traversed = |watercourses = Furnace Creek Amargosa River |footnotes = }} Death Valley is a desert valley located in Eastern California, in the northern Mojave Desert bordering the Great Basin Desert. It is one of the hottest places in the world at the height of summertime along with deserts in the Middle East. Death Valley's Badwater Basin is the point of the lowest elevation in North America, at below sea level. This point is east-southeast of Mount Whitney, the highest point in the contiguous United States with an elevation of 14,505 feet (4,421 m). Death Valley's Furnace Creek holds the record for the highest reliably recorded air temperature on Earth at 134 °F (56.7 °C) on July 10, 1913, as well as the highest recorded natural ground surface temperature on Earth at 201 °F (93.9 °C) on July 15, 1972. }} Located near the border of California and Nevada, in the Great Basin, east of the Sierra Nevada mountains, Death Valley constitutes much of Death Valley National Park and is the principal feature of the Mojave and Colorado Deserts Biosphere Reserve. It is located mostly in Inyo County, California. It runs from north to south between the Amargosa Range on the east and the Panamint Range on the west; the Grapevine Mountains and the Owlshead Mountains form its northern and southern boundaries, respectively. It has an area of about . The highest point in Death Valley itself is Telescope Peak in the Panamint Range, which has an elevation of . Geology true color satellite image, scale 1:250,000.]] Death Valley is an excellent example of a graben, or a downdropped block of land between two mountain ranges. It lies at the southern end of a geological trough known as Walker Lane, which runs north to Oregon. The valley is bisected by a right lateral strike slip fault system, represented by the Death Valley Fault and the Furnace Creek Fault. The eastern end of the left lateral Garlock Fault intersects the Death Valley Fault. Furnace Creek and the Amargosa River flow through the valley but eventually disappear into the sands of the valley floor. Death Valley also contains salt pans. According to current geological consensus, at various times during the middle of the Pleistocene era, which ended roughly 10,000–12,000 years ago, an inland lake referred to as Lake Manly formed in Death Valley. Lake Manly was nearly long and deep, the end-basin in a chain of lakes that began with Mono Lake in the north and continued through multiple basins down the Owens River Valley through Searles and China Lakes and the Panamint Valley to the immediate west. As the area turned to desert, the water evaporated, leaving the abundance of evaporitic salts such as common sodium salts and borax, which were later exploited during the modern history of the region, primarily 1883 to 1907. Climate Death Valley has a subtropical, hot desert climate (Köppen: BWh), with long, extremely hot summers and short, mild winters, as well as little rainfall. As a general rule, lower altitudes tend to have higher temperatures. When the sun heats the ground, that heat is then radiated upward, but the dense below-sea-level air absorbs some of this radiation and radiates some of it back towards the ground. In addition, the high valley walls trap rising hot air and recycle it back down to the valley floor, where it is heated by compression. This process is especially important in Death Valley, as it provides its specific climate and geography. The valley is surrounded by mountains, while its surface is mostly flat and devoid of plants, so much of the sun's heat can reach the ground, absorbed by soil and rock. When air at ground level is heated, it begins to rise, moving up past steep, high mountain ranges, which then cools slightly, sinking back down towards the valley more compressed. This air is then reheated by the sun to a higher temperature, moving up the mountain again, whereby the air moves up and down in a circular motion in cycles, similar to how a convection oven works. This heated air increases ground temperature markedly, forming the hot wind currents that are trapped by atmospheric pressure and mountains, thus stays mostly within the valley. Such hot wind currents contribute to perpetual drought-like conditions in Death Valley and prevent much cloud formation from passing through the confines of the valley, where precipitation is often in the form of a virga. Death Valley holds temperature records because it has an unusually high number of factors that lead to high atmospheric temperatures. The depth and shape of Death Valley influence its summer temperatures. The valley is a long, narrow basin below sea level, yet is walled by high, steep mountain ranges. The clear, dry air and sparse plant cover allow sunlight to heat the desert surface. Summer nights provide little relief, as overnight lows may only dip into the range. Moving masses of super-heated air blow through the valley creating extremely high temperatures. The hottest air temperature ever recorded in Death Valley was on July 10, 1913, at Furnace Creek, which is the highest atmospheric temperature ever recorded on earth. During the heat wave that peaked with that record, five consecutive days reached or above. Some meteorologists dispute the accuracy of the 1913 temperature measurement. The highest surface temperature ever recorded in Death Valley was on July 15, 1972, at Furnace Creek, which is the highest ground surface temperature ever recorded on earth, as well as the only recorded surface temperature of above . The greatest number of consecutive days with a maximum temperature of or above was 154 days in the summer of 2001. The summer of 1996 had 40 days over , and 105 days over . The summer of 1917 had 52 days where the temperature reached or above with 43 of them consecutive. Four major mountain ranges lie between Death Valley and the ocean, each one adding to an increasingly drier rain shadow effect, and in 1929, 1953, and 1989, no rain was recorded for the whole year. The period from 1931 to 1934 was the driest stretch on record with only of rain over a 40-month period. On June 30, 2013, during the 2013 extreme heat wave, the mercury reached 129 °F (54 °C) at Furnace Creek station, which is the all-time highest air temperature recorded for June. The mean annual temperature for Death Valley (Furnace Creek Weather Station) is with an average high of in December, in January, and in July. From 1934 to 1961, the weather station at Cow Creek recorded a mean annual temperature of . The longest number of consecutive days where temperatures reached or more was 205 from April to October 1992. On average, 192 days per year in Death Valley have temperatures that reach 90 °F or more. Before being moved to Furnace Creek, the weather station at Greenland Ranch averaged 194.4 days annually where temperatures reached 90 °F or more. ]] The lowest temperature recorded at Greenland Ranch was in January 1913. The period from July 17–19, 1959, was the longest string of consecutive days where nighttime low temperatures did not drop below . The highest overnight or low temperature recorded in Death Valley is , recorded on July 5, 1918, and the current world record for highest overnight low. As recently as July 12, 2012, the low temperature at Death Valley dropped to just after a high of on the previous day. The only other location which matches Death Valley's overnight low temperature of 107 °F in recent years is Khasab Airport in Oman, which also recorded a low of on June 27, 2012, and later one of on June 21, 2017. Category 6 |url=https://www.wunderground.com/cat6/world-record-low-humidity-116f-036-humidity-iran |website=Weather Underground |accessdate=June 10, 2018 |date=June 21, 2017}} Also on July 12, 2012, the mean 24-hour temperature recorded at Death Valley was , which makes it the world's warmest 24-hour temperature on record. The average annual precipitation in Death Valley is , while the Greenland Ranch station averaged . The wettest month on record is January 1995, when fell on Death Valley. The wettest period on record was mid-2004 to mid-2005, in which nearly of rain fell in total, leading to ephemeral lakes in the valley and the region and tremendous wildflower blooms. Snow with accumulation has only been recorded in January 1922, while scattered flakes have been recorded on other occasions. | date = July 2011 | source 2 = }} | date = August 2010 }} Flooding satellite photo of Lake Badwater on February 9, 2005]] dry lake on February 15, 2007]] In 2005, Death Valley received four times its average annual rainfall of . As it has done before for hundreds of years, the lowest spot in the valley filled with a wide, shallow lake, but the extreme heat and aridity immediately began evaporating the ephemeral lake. The pair of images (seen at right) from NASA's Landsat 5 satellite documents the short history of Death Valley's Lake Badwater: formed in February 2005 (top) and evaporated by February 2007 (bottom). In 2005, a big pool of greenish water stretched most of the way across the valley floor. By May 2005 the valley floor had resumed its more familiar role as Badwater Basin, a salt-coated salt flats. In time, this freshly dissolved and recrystallized salt will darken. The western margin of Death Valley is traced by alluvial fans. During flash floods, rainfall from the steep mountains to the west pours through narrow canyons, picking up everything from fine clay to large rocks. When these torrents reach the mouths of the canyons, they widen and slow, branching out into distributary channels. The paler the fans, the younger they are. Ecology In spite of the overwhelming heat and sparse rainfall, Death Valley exhibits considerable biodiversity. Wildflowers, watered by snowmelt, carpet the desert floor each spring, continuing into June. Bighorn sheep, red-tailed hawks, and wild burros may be seen. Death Valley has over 600 springs and ponds. Salt Creek, a mile-long shallow depression in the center of the valley, supports pupfish. These isolated pupfish populations are remnants of the wetter Pleistocene climate. Darwin Falls, on the western edge of Death Valley Monument, falls into a large pond surrounded by willows and cottonwood trees. Over 80 species of birds have been spotted around the pond. History Death Valley is home to the Timbisha tribe of Native Americans, formerly known as the Panamint Shoshone, who have inhabited the valley for at least the past millennium. The Timbisha name for the valley, tümpisa, means "rock paint" and refers to the red ochre paint that can be made from a type of clay found in the valley. Some families still live in the valley at Furnace Creek. Another village was in Grapevine Canyon near the present site of Scotty's Castle. It was called in the Timbisha language maahunu, whose meaning is uncertain, although it is known that hunu means "canyon". The valley received its English name in 1849 during the California Gold Rush. It was called Death Valley by prospectors and others who sought to cross the valley on their way to the gold fields, after 13 pioneers perished from one early expedition of wagon trains. During the 1850s, gold and silver were extracted in the valley. In the 1880s, borax was discovered and extracted by mule-drawn wagons. On the afternoon of July 10, 1913, the United States Weather Bureau recorded a high temperature of 134 °F (56.7 °C) at Greenland Ranch (now Furnace Creek) in Death Valley. This temperature stands as the highest ambient air temperature ever recorded at the surface of the Earth. (A report of a temperature of 58 °C (136.4 °F) recorded in Libya in 1922 was later determined to be inaccurate.) Death Valley National Monument was proclaimed on February 11, 1933, by President Herbert Hoover, placing the area under federal protection. In 1994, the monument was redesignated as Death Valley National Park, as well as being substantially expanded to include Saline and Eureka Valleys. Notable attractions and locations * Badwater Basin * China Ranch * Dante's View * Darwin Falls * Devils Hole * Father Crowley Viewpoint * Furnace Creek * Harmony Borax Works * Hells Gate * Myers Ranch * Oasis at Death Valley * Russell Camp * New Ryan * Upper and Lower Noonday Camp * Racetrack Playa, a large dry lakebed within the Valley * Sailing stones, famous moving stones of Death Valley * Shoreline Butte * Stovepipe Wells * Tecopa * Tecopa Hot Springs * West Side Borax Camp * Wilson Ranch * Wildrose Ranger Station In popular culture Films A number of movies have been filmed in Death Valley, such as the following: * 3 Godfathers (1948) * Cattle Drive (1951) * Chimmie Fadden Out West (1915) * Danger Valley (1937) * ''Death Valley'' (1946 film), starring Robert Lowery * ''Death Valley'' (1982 film), starring Paul Le Mat * Escape from Fort Bravo (1953) * Fair Warning (1931) * Greed (1924) * One-Eyed Jacks (1961) * Star Wars (1977) * ''Surrender'' (1950 film) * The Border Patrolman (1936) * The Gunfighter (1950) * The Law and Jake Wade (1958) * The Legend of God's Gun (2007) * ''The Professionals'' (1960 film) * The Reward (1965) * The Walking Hills (1949) * ''Twenty Mule Team'' (1940 film) * ''Tumbleweed'' (1953 film) * Westward the Women (1951) * ''War Paint'' (1953 film) * Yellow Sky (1948) * Zabriskie Point (1970) Music * Death Valley Suite (1949), a symphonic suite by Ferde Grofe, inspired by the history and geography of Death Valley Television *''Death Valley'' (TV series), a 2011 MTV horror comedy series *''Death Valley Days'' (1930–1945 radio series; 1952–1970 TV series), an American radio and television anthology series featuring true stories of the old American West, particularly the Death Valley area. *Death Valley serves as the fictional home town of WWE Legend, The Undertaker. References External links * National Park Service: Official Death Valley National Park website * Historical photographs of Death Valley (1926), The Bancroft Library * UNESCO Biosphere Preserve: Mojave and Colorado Deserts * Strange moving rocks of the valley * The Phenotypic Plasticity of Death Valley's Pupfishes an American Scientist article by Sean Lema * Death Valley Area Interactive Map * Surficial Geologic Map of the Death Valley Junction 30' x 60' Quadrangle, California and Nevada United States Geological Survey * Death Valley Weather * * Death Valley Nonprofit Support Organization * Death Valley on National Geographic * Category:Death Valley Category:Torridness * Category:Valleys of the Mojave Desert Category:Valleys of Inyo County, California Category:Valleys of San Bernardino County, California Category:Extreme points of Earth Category:Lowest points of U.S. states Category:Rifts and grabens Category:Regions of California Category:Weather extremes of Earth Category:Valleys of California Category:Springs of California Category:Bodies of water of Inyo County, California Category:Bodies of water of San Bernardino County, California